Left 4 Dead - Alone And Admired
by TheGamingAsian
Summary: Seventeen year old Sarah finds her self in an unusual situation with a distant admirer


Chapter One – Anyone

Dear anyone who is still alive,

Well where to begin, my dad told me he was going to visit some relatives that I never met and a long lost cousin of mine. Her name began wit know that much, it was Zoey or something like that. Anyway, he never came back and I miss him more than anything else in the whole world. I'm only sixteen, I need a father. Later that week I came home from school early because there was something called the GREEN FLU and it was like more contagious than the common cold. I walked through my house looking for my mom but all I heard was crying. It wasn't like my mom usually cried though, more of a teenage girl sort of deal. I opened the door and she screamed. I was terrified I have to admit. I opened it again and saw her facing the wall. Her hands covered her face and it looked like she had bloody Freddy Krueger gloves on. On T.V. later that night there was an emergency alert ordering an immediate evacuation of a town district and surrounding areas. I was in one of those areas. Philadelphia was the closest city and was still about an hour or two away. I lived in a small town. I packed my backpack with two bottles of water, my phone, headphones, matches, my pocket knife, some Band-Aids, and some medical cloth. I went upstairs to tell my mom that we needed to go, but she wouldn't answer me. I told her that I would be going to a friend's house to help out and that I would be back later. That's when I heard that scream again and glass breaking. I opened the door and she was gone, the window was broken and there was blood on the glass. I walked over to the window, and that's when I saw her, the fall had broken her body into the shape of a c, and a stream of blood was pooling all around her. She was only in her bra and underwear at that point. I stared at her body in its arched position and I could feel tears about to happen so I just ran down stairs, grabbed my backpack and went out my front door. When I got outside I threw my bag onto the sidewalk and knelt next to her body and cried for like an hour. A truck pulled up and some of my friends were in it, they yelled at me to get the hell in, and that they were heading for Mercy Hospital, the only hospital that hadn't been quarantined that day. It was six hours away from us, combined with traffic and the raving lunatics running around thrashing and eating people wasn't helping. And that's basically my story.

Love always,

Sarah

The brown haired girl put down the pen and folded the paper, she dropped it by the door and left it without looking back. She wondered through the streets a bit dodging flipped cars and corpses of both human and infected. She had just left an apartment building on Holly Street after hearing the vice of a rugged man saying something about hating everything. It scared her so she thought better to leave and avoid that group rather than stay and risk her life. Even when she heard someone say the name Zoey. But she must have been hearing things.

Mercy Hospital was close but still so far. She had made her way through the city and found some useful supplies. She had a pistol in her right hand and the strap of her M16 in her left. Strung across her back was an axe. The man with the rugged voice and his group were coming down the stairwell that led to the exit door. Sarah stood in front ready to defend herself, when she heard a loud and painful screech. Hunter.

The girl hid behind a dumpster and waited for the group to pass and for the Hunter to hopefully be killed. She watched as a biker, an old man, a dark skinned man and a young girl ran through the alleyway out into the street. Then she waited, and waited, and waited until she heard the growls of a Hunter echo above her once again. She bit her lip and got up slowly just before taking a leap of faith and running full force into the street where she stopped. A car was flipped and next to it was a pile of ammo and a health kit.

The Hunter stood on a roof of a department store watching the girl panic below him. His skin was pale but his eyes were still human. They were green with speckled orange. He shouldn't have any emotion or control for that matter but he did. And the first emotions he had ever felt as an infected were when he saw this girl. He had followed her from area to area, she missed several helicopter evacuations. And she had outlived her friends by a week now. She was beautiful.

Sarah could hear gunshots coming from the Red Line Station storage entrance. But the gunshots stopped without a moment's notice. They must be dead, Sarah thought to herself. The Hunter stood perched on the rooftop waiting for the girl's next move. He made an unwanted growl of interest known only as death by survivors. Sarah quickly swung her pistol around and fired three shots in the Hunter's general direction. Only one shot made contact, hitting his shoulder. His arm flew backwards causing him to fall from the rooftop. His chin made contact with scaffolding and he landed on a fence, hanging. He began to slowly slide downward, and landed on the ground with a silent thud. His arms lay crossed in front of him while his legs were bent at an awkward angle.

Sarah grunted and continued forward. She ran through the streets, up a wall and climbed onto the roof of a building next to the Red Line Station. Now having access to the rooftops she continued hopping from building to building until she came to a large clear area. But that was soon forgotten as hundreds of infected burst through the door running towards her. But they were not after her flesh, they were after the group of survivors that lay just ahead of her.

She ducked down behind a ledge and watched as the four figures destroyed the horde of infected before her. They were at the safe house, only a short walk away. Maybe Sarah could sneak behind them and get there first. But no it was too late, just as the thought approached her mind, she heard the sound of a large metal door shut. She was alone, once again. Tears dripped down her face, only seconds behind them and they still beat her there. The department store was blocked by a horde. If she killed them she could make her way past the safe room and into the alley. A chill crept down her spine, and a rope like object spun around her torso. She was pulled back to a figure that began to smack and punch her head until she fell. All went dark except a loud howl and a puff of vile dust.

Her eyes opened to the smell of lavender. A clean hotel room, untouched by the infection surrounded her, with bright yellow walls and a carpeted floor. Sarah moved her arms around, feeling a soft, fur like blanket. She was in a bed under several sheets and a heavy fur blanket. The air she breathed in was crisp and cold. Her aqua colored hoodie was hanging on the bathroom door, her shirt and jeans hung below it. Sarah's eyes widened and a look of panic spread across her young face. She was cold, bare, and wore nothing but a bra, and her underwear.

She crawled out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Her shirt was clean besides a faded blood stain. Someone had cleaned her clothes. The bathtub was full of water mixed with a slight red pigment. The room also had a walk in shower, and obviously the water worked.

It was warm against her pale face. The water dripped down her hair and scaled her body. It had been two weeks since she had a shower. And it was the best feeling in the world. She opened her eyes to reveal the bloody mess of water that pooled around her feet, before it wandered down the drain. She had been disgusting. There was soap she used to wash, and a men's care shampoo. It was amazing. There was a razor she had no need for and a bottle of moisturizer she left where it was. She was already pampered and felt like the clean teenager she had been two weeks ago.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the glass encasing, wrapping herself in a towel as she opened the door to the room. She lay down on the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand. There was a bible.

"Where's my lighter when I need it."

She fell back and turned her head to see a mini-fridge. It was fully stocked with water and candy. She helped herself to a chocolate bar and everything was calm. She turned her head and continued exploring the room. There was a large mirror, and she looked at herself smiling. So long since she was clean. She turned to go back and rest in the bed once again, but she met a pair of cold lips. Her eyes closed as if she were enjoying the kiss but opened to see that same Hunter standing before her with his lips gently pressed against hers.

Her eyes grew wide as she broke the kiss and reached for her pistol and aimed it towards his head. He cowered back against the wall, with a putting cry and his hand waving in front of his face to shield himself. Sarah lowered her pistol and stared at her "attacker" with wide eyes. She pulled on her jeans and white T-Shirt, grabbing her sweatshirt on the way out. She sprinted down the hallway and the enormous flight of stairs down into the lobby where she slammed into the locked door. A large group of infected started to pound on the glass trying to get to her, and eat her.

The Hunter stood there in the doorway, his eyes quivering. He had found all these nice things for her and thought she would enjoy what he had done. He had cleaned her clothes, at least he thinks he did. The search for candy and clean water in the rooms adjacent was hard enough but he did it anyway. The bed was soft, warm and comfortable. His emotions got the better of him and he moved to quickly. He dragged his claws along the wall ripping off the paper. He jumped into the streets and mauled infected, ripping them apart. But he jumped back up to the room and stood on the balcony. The weather was chilly and dry. The dark hooded figure waited for the girl to walk back outside so he could gaze at her beauty once again, but she never came out.

Sarah backed up toward the front desk. Her rifle lay there, scarred with something that looked like a heart. It actually made her smile, until she realized who probably made it. Next to it was a second pistol and an ammo stash. Behind the desk she found a first aid kit and her backpack. She loaded it up and picked up her rifle aiming it at the front doors. An infected broke in and she began to fire, the wall next to the desk had a fire axe. She broke the glass and swung it around her. Infected were pouring through faster than she could kill them. She turned and ran back towards the stairs.

The Hunter was leaning against the wall next to the stairs. His growling had gone sad. He raised his head to see her panicking and the infected crashing into the wall behind her. He ground his teeth and brushed passed her, his neck length black hair was flowing through the opening in his hood. Duct tape covered the area in his shoulder where she had shot him. He pushed Sarah towards the stairs and his arms swung around, mowing down infected as they crashed through the doorway. Sarah watched as her admirer saved her life.

A large chubby infected that she had never seen before stumbled into the Hunter's claws and exploded covering him in a green slime. He was soon overpowered by the infected horde. They jumped onto his back clawing and punching him until he was on the verge of collapse. Sarah raised a Molotov from her backpack, and she found her lighter.

"Move! Get out of there!" She yelled at the Hunter.

He jumped and took hold of a bar that connected the stairways. Sarah lit the rag as an infected ran up the stairs towards her. She kicked the female freak in the leg and she fell back into the horde. Sarah threw the bottle and it lit all of the infected ablaze. The Hunter jumped at her, landing at her feet and bowing his head. Almost as if to thank her for saving his life.

"You're welcome, I guess. Oh god you stink!" The goo was far worse than anything she had ever smelled before. And it made infected go crazy.

Sarah walked up the stairs and the Hunter followed.

"No!"

The Hunter bowed his head and sat with his legs crossed and hands on his face. Sarah continued up the stairs, checking behind her every five seconds or so. She huffed and turned around. The girl walked over and sat down next to the Hunter.

"I don't know who you are and you're weird. But I guess I sort of owe you for saving my life, I mean more than saving yours."

She took a deep breath and grabbed the Hunter's hand. Sarah pulled him up to his feet and walked with him back to the room. She forced him into the bathroom and pushed down his hood. His eyes were amazing and his hair was still clean. She pulled off the hoodie leaving a black V-Neck. He had a tattoo of what looked like a dragon on the side of his neck. And when she looked back up at his eyes she scanned his face. Pale, dry but overall clean. No warts or blood like the other infected. His mouth had a small amount of blood from the corner of his lips. He had a pierced lip, double ringed and on the right side.

She removed his shirt revealing the rest of his overall clean skin. His body was muscular, a six pack at his core and pecks. The tattoo was over twin dragons biting each other on the tail. His right and left arm were covered in band names, swords, and skulls.

"Nice ink," She said with a smirk across her face.

"You can take off the rest of your clothes, and put a towel around yourself please."

He did as she said, wrapping himself in a towel. She turned around and gave him a thumb up. The girl turned and drenched a towel in soapy water. She rubbed it all over his legs, arms, torso and face. Then she scrubbed in shampoo. Sarah pointed at the shower and turned on the hot water.

"Get in and clean yourself up."

"Close your eyes or it will sting."

He dropped the towel in front of her and climbed in. Sarah giggled a bit and then sat on the floor rubbing her temples.

The Hunter stayed in the water for almost an hour. The water had gotten colder and he was now shivering from the cold breeze. He climbed out and looked for the girl. She was gone. His hoodie and sweatpants lay on the bed next to a roll of duct tape. He put on his clothes and stuffed the tape into the sweatshirts inside pocket. The hunter walked out onto the balcony and stared into the streets below. He put a hand on his neck and rubbed, lifted up his hood and jumped into the streets below.


End file.
